CID in Forks
by arushi-nadia
Summary: Crossover of CID and TWILIGHT. Kavi centric
1. Chapter 1

thanx Kuki17 ,Divya26 , love duo nd crazy for Abhirika , Drizzle1640 , Purvi's Niharika , , Ansha Di's Ananya , Firehawk01 , Purpleangel1 ,krissane d'souza , asfa , ittika , arooj , afifa , shrushti, levisha , saj , love duo nd purvi and neha and guest for ur reviews of little mischieves

i am happy that u all liked it

It is a crossover of cid with twilight hope u like it

 **Chapter 1**

A beautiful day just started

In CID bureau :-

All were busy in their work when a beautiful girl entered while talking on phone in an angry tone disrupting the conversation going on in bureau and cut the call and started doing the file work everyone exchanged worried glances and the all came to her {CID team consist of ACPsir, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha , Shreya, Ishita , Pankaj and Nikhil, forensic experts and Tarika } but ACP was not their

Tasha- What happened Purvi

Purvi- Nothing just

Shreya- You are missing your family

Purvi- No

Tarika- Then what happened you can share anything with us

Purvi- Mom is (but cut by Ishita)

Ishita- I know she is asking u to marry

Purvi- No

Abhi- Then why are u so much upset

Purvi- She is asking me to come to Forks next to next week and DCP is not giving me holiday

Daya- Their is everything good with ur family

Purvi- Yes everyone is fine . Actually its Charlie's birthday next week and he is missing me

Pankaj- Who is Charlie ?your boy friend ?

Purvi (angry tone)- Shutup Pankaj he is my father

Freddy- You call your father by his name

Purvi- Yes Whats the problem

Vivek- It's just that in India you do not call your father by name

Purvi- Oh ! I saw my sister calling him by his name so I also call him by his name only and he likes this way only . By the way what were you all discussing before I came

Ishita- Their is a good news two new officers are joining

Tasha- And our Ishu is excited

Ishita- I heard that both of thm are handome hunks

Pankaj- So she is excited may be one of them likes her because she is the only single left

Ishita- No I'm just excited may be I get a new friend and by the way Purvi is also single

Purvi- No I'm not single Ishita I'm married

All- What

Purvi- Yes I'm married

Tarika- Really you never told us and it had been one month you are working with us

Purvi- The topic never came up

Shreya- Ok then tell us about your husband

Purvi- His name is "..." and he is also a CID Officer and is now on mission and when the mission will get over he will come and meet you all and now I think we should get back to our work otherwise ACP sir will scold us

Tasha- Purvi please na tell us

Just than ACP sir entered and everyone said good morning to him

Abhi (to Daya in low tone)- Speak of the devil and he doth appear

ACP- You said something Abhijeet

Abhijeet- Sir I just said that you have a very long age and we were just talking about you only

ACP- Ok now get back to work

And everyone started doing their work just then the two officers arrrived who would join them

Voices- Sr. Inspector Kavin and Dushyant reporting on duty sir

All eyes turned to them and Purvi got up hurriedly from her seat and hugged Kavin tightly and he did the same

Purvi (in hug) - I missed u a lot

Kavin- I missed u too

Purvi- Why didn't you called me when u returned

Kavin- I wanted to give u surprise

And they remained in that soothing hug for a long time to compensate about the time for which they were not together and then later separated after some time on hearing some fake coughs

Abhi- You know each other

Purvi- Sir he is my husband Kavin

Kavin- At least give me respect here

Purvi- Ok Kavin sir

All greeted Kavin and Dushyant and again started doing their work . In lunch time all the boys went to canteen while the girls left to call Tarika .

In Canteen all boys ordered food and started eating but Kavin was not Abhi asked him

Abhi- What happened Kavin ? Why are you not eating food ?

Kavin- I'm just waiting for Purvi

Daya- I think he is like Freddy wife's servant.

Just then the girls arrived and heard their conversation

Purvi- No sir actually its just his way to show his love for me and everyone show their love by different means and I never forced it on him

And all girls sat with their respective boys and for Ishita their was only space left between Dushyant and Freddy so they sat their and they ordered their food .

Tarika- Purvi now tell us your story , your marriage is love marriage or arranged where you met etc.

Kavin- I will tell . Its a simple story . You all know she is from Forks and I'm also from Forks. We both met when we were 10 and became best friends . I proposed her for being my girlfriend when we were 13 and she accepted that . When we were 17 I told her about my dream to come to India and become a police officer and she also wanted to come with me and become a police officer and the very next day I proposed her for marriage which she of course accepted and when she turned 18 we got married and next month shifted India and then did our college and then training . Luckily we both went to same city she in crime branch Delhi and I in CID DElhi then I went to mission and when returned she got transferred to Mumbai so I also took transfer to Mumbai

Tasha- How cute love story

Shreya- So you two are together from age of 10

Abhi- Don't you both think 17 is very less age to determine your life partner . I mean you never regretted to marry at such a age .

Kavin- Never sir in fact it was the one of the two best things I did on earth

Daya- What is the second best thing

Purvi- Being a police officer

Kavin- Yes

And all finished their food with a little chit chat and went back to bureau .

At 3 pm a voice disturbed all are officers

Voice- Good evening

Even ACP came out of his cabin

All- Good afternoon sir

DCP- Good afternoon (going to Kavin and Dushyant) to tum ho wo naye officers

Both- Yes sir

DCP- I am here to give a good news to all

Daya (to Abhi) - His good news means bad news for us

DCP- I am giving you all holiday of next to next week (all were happy but they have a doubt) but before that you all wood have to go on a week mission i will fax its details to you later

ACP- Who will take care of bureau if we all go for mission

DCP- Some trainees are coming and i will personally supervise them

ACP- OK sir

And DCP left and within minutes a fax arrived and ACP called everyone to his cabin to discuss about the mission

ACP- A group of Indian tourist went for a trip to USA their when they reached Forks they disappeared mysteriously from the La push beach and their tour guide provided by their tour agency was found dead so we have to go their to solve the case with coordination of local police but no one should know we are cops any plans how and with what reason to go their

Purvi- Sir I've a plan

ACP- Go ahead

Purvi- Sir you know we belong to Forks

ACP- We?

Purvi- I and Kavin sir

ACP- Oh!

Purvi- We will tell that you all are our friends and are their for a holiday and the next week after mission we would be staying their only

Pankaj- Their is one problem

ACP- What problem Pankaj ?

Pankaj- Abhijeet sir's and Daya sir's marriage was fixed that week only

ACP- We all forgot that

Purvi- They can get married their also christian marriage

Tasha- Nice idea

Abhirika and Dareya- We have no problem

ACP- But who will arrange the marriage and why

Purvi- Sir their is someone I know who is expert in arranging functions and she would love to do it

Kavin- Alice

Purvi (with smirk) - Yes . You all will have best marriage in the world

ACP- Ok so we all will stay in the hotel in which these tourist stayed . And I want u all in conference hall by 7p.m. as we have to coordinate with local police we will have a conference call with chief of police

Kavin- Sir I think we both should stay at our house so that no one should doubt

ACP- Good thinking now all can go and complete their pending files

Everyone went and started completing their files at 6:45 pm all were done with their work and started to chit-chat and everyone started asking question about Forks to our Kavi

Abhi- Now u both tell us a little about Forks

Purvi- Forks is a small town exists under a near-constant cover of clouds in Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State . It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America . It has a population of not more than 4000 . It is divide into two parts mainly the reservation area where the locals live and the modern city area .

Daya- What about your families

Kavin (sadly) - My parents died in a car accident when I was very small after that i lived with my uncle Billy Black

Just then the clock striked 7 and all moved to conference hall .

 **A/n:** Tell me this is

and again a big thanx to all who reviewed "little mischieves"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Kuki17 , Purpleangel1 , Rapunzelgirl313 , Drizzle1640 , Meghana0106 and Purvi' Niharika

 **Chapter-2**

All CID officers reached conference hall by 7 . All sat on respective chairs according to their designation and ACP sat in front of the projector screen and on the other side in Forks were sitting two men one had an incredible beauty which can't be compared to anything .

ACP- Hello I'm ACP Praduman . Nice to meet you .

Chief- Hello ACP Praduman I'm Chief Charlie Swan of Forks police . Nice to meet you . Meet Dr. Cullen he did post martom of the guide's body and we will be the only two who know about your real identity for the mission .

Dr. Cullen- Hello Nice to meet you .

ACP- Meet them this is my team they will introduce themselves .

All introduced themselves .

Charlie- Nice to meet you all . Now coming on our business do u have any plan or reason to visit Forks .

ACP- Our two officers are from Forks we will say that we are their to just spend a two weeks holiday .

Charlie- But where are you all going to stay

Abhi- In the hotel where the tourist group stayed but Kavin and Purvi will stay at their own places so that no one get doubt .

ACP- But how are we going to work in coordination with you Chief so no one suspect us

Charlie- That's simple It is my duty to show my daughter's friends our town . This way we can investigate .

ACP- I don't get it

Charlie- Its simple ACP Purvi is my daughter

ACP- Oh . She never told us .

Charlie- Now the plan is made but we want to discuss some clues which we got

ACP- Go ahead

Charlie- The locals who reside near La Push have seen the tourist group entering La Push no one has seen nothing else or anyone else entering La Push and Dr. Cullen will tell you about the dead body found

Dr. Cullen- He died due to overdose of drug and his body can clearly tell us that he did a lot of struggle with someone

Kavin- Means it may be work of drug smugglers

Charlie- Yes we found 2-3 drug packets deep inside the forest

Purvi- Forks is a small city and has a large beach which is least visited by people drug smuggling is easy their the smugglers may have even taken the people with them outside USA by ship .

Charlie- No because immediately after the people were reported missing we have sealed the way to international waters no one would have left from their

ACP- This means they are still in Forks

Charlie- I told your head that we will find the tourist group before 3 days but he is behind us to give the case to you

ACP- We can understand . We will be in Forks by tomorrow

Purvi- Tomorrow if you come to pick us up from airport of Port Angels act as if you all meet first time

And with this they ended the conference call .

ACP- I want you all by 5 am here in bureau as our flight is of 8 am Understood .

All- Sir

And all left for home .

At Kavi house in kitchen:-

Purvi was sitting on the kitchen counter and Kavin was making food .

Purvi- Kavin please let me learn how to make food

Kavin- No baby If you will learn how to make food i will not be able to make food for you my whole life

Purvi- I love you

Kavin- I love you to Baby .

Purvi- We will go their after so much time

Kavin- Yes again into that thing

Purvi- You know that is the only thing I hate about Forks

Kavin- Me too

The ate food and slept .

Next morning

All reached the bureau on time and headed towards airport and at 8 pm took the plane to Seattle and then from Seattle a small plane to Port Angels . When they came out of airport Purvi and Kavin went to Charlie and hugged him . After greetings they settled in a mini bus which will take them to Forks . Purvi and Charlie sat together .

Purvi- Charlie tell the Cullens that I will visit them after 1 week only .

Charlie- But why ? You know that they all are hell excited about your visit .

Purvi- I asked them to visit me but they did not came so its their punishment .

Charlie stood up and said

Charlie- Today you all rest tomorrow we will go to La push . I will come to pick you all up at 8 am and Kavin and Purvi will join us their only.

Then they stopped in front of a house . They all got out of the mini bus . A boy came and picked Purvi and twirled her in air .

Boy- I missed you so so much baby .

Purvi- I mised you too now put me down Jacob

Jacob put her down. And she went to a lady and hugged her and Kavin hugged Jacob .

Kavin- Now she is my wife stop calling her baby now

Jacob- First she is my bestie then your wife . Right Purvi . (and they shared a high-five and Kavin frowned)

Purvi- She is my mother Reena (side hugging her ) and that's Jacob my bestie and Kavin's cousin and (pointing to her team) they are my colleagues cum friends .

And all were introduced .

Jacob- By the way where are you all going to stay

ACP- In xyz hotel

Jacob- I've a plan

Kavin- What plan

Jacob- Now we will walk around La Push and then dinner around bonfire

Abhi- Great we will come for sure

Purvi (to Jacob)- Where are the others and Billy

Jacob- Waiting for you two at Sam's house . I will ask them to join us their . Billy is out of town for 5 days .

Jacob went aside and called Sam to tell about the plan . And then they started moving towards the beach when they reached their they saw 3 heavily built man ( Sam , Seth and Quil ) , 3 girls one was having 3 scars on her face like a paw ( Emily and Leah ) and a small child of 5 in her hands (Claire). All were introduced and started to chit chat suddenly Tasha asked

Tasha- I read on wikipedia about Forks I came across a sport Cliff Jumping which locals play . Their only the name was written no extra informatiom. Can anyone tell something about it ?

Seth- We will show you what it is . Who wants to come with me

Sam , Quil , Jacob , Leah and Kavi- Me

Seth- So lets go

And they left from their . When they left Pankaj asked Emily

Pankaj- What is cliff jumping Emily please tell I don't like to wait

Emily- You just wait and watch please its more interesting to see than listen

Claire (baby voice)- I also want to go

Emily- Claire you are small when you will grow up Quil will teach you . Look they are going to start .

All eyes turned to the place she pointed . It was a cliff on which 7 of them were standing .

At the cliff:-

Jacob- Who will go first

Sam- First me then Jacob after him Quil then Leah after her Seth and then Kavin and Purvi together

All agreed and Sam started to run from a point 4 meter from edge of cliff and then jumped from cliff and performed some somersaults and then landed in water on feet and a huge splash .

Jacob- Boy you are turning old you have to accept now

And all the 6 laugh on this . And the team was shocked on this

ACP- OMG its so much dangerous

Freddy- Yes

\- He can have any internal injury

Charlie- Don't worry Doc they all are doing it since childhood and they have a good experience in it

Daya- Kavin and Purvi also

Emily- Yep

Till than Sam reached them by swimming

Tarika- That was amazing

Sam- Thanx but you will have to take your words back when all of them will do it

Jacob and Quil did the cliff jumping and reached their

Ishita- You all are really awesome

Dushyant- Yes

Then Leah jumped and the team heard a voice say

Voice- Beautiful (then he saw everyone's gaze fixed on him) I mean Amazing

Abhi (with a smirk)- We understand Nikhil

Jacob- Looks like someone will be getting a boyfriend

Nikhil lowered his head and blushed a little

And then Leah came to them

Leah- Who will get a boyfriend

Quil (teasingly)- You

Leah - Shut up Quil

Jacob- Stop stop see them now

And all eyes turned to Kavi. They both were holding their hands and then ran and then jumped . First they did a somersault then straightened and then Kavin pulled Purvi tin front of him by rotating her at angle of 360 . Their fingers still entangled . They also entangled fingers of their free hand also and then took some turns and then touched water on their feet . And after some time returned to shore .

Shreya- You both were amazing

Daya- You should go to a diving competition this would be the best

Quil- Let me tell you the story behind it . When we were learning cliff jumping one day they learned the concept of I think Moment Of Inertia and then they used it here and you can see the result

Pankaj (laughing) - Really

And then Purvi sneezed

Purvi- aachu...I am sorry

Reena- I think now we should leave for home .

Jacob- Sam a bonfire dinner at 8 . You all will have to come .

Sam- We will sure come

And they all left for home .

At Jacob's house at 6 pm:-

The team settled in living room with Charlie and Reena and Kavi and Jacob left to change .

 **A/n-** guys please tell me how it is . All type of reviews are welcomed .


	3. Chapter 3

thanx **Kuki** for dedicating that wonderful chapter to me

 _thanx **anayaj** , **sharpurna .sg** , arooj , Levisha , afifa , **Kuki17** , sheidi dareya , **Purvi's niharika** and asfa for reviewing my story . I am happy that you all liked my story._

Some thought it as a senseless and dumb idea and sometimes I feel the same and its completely true but I cannot stop myself from writing .

Ankita tibra I have added some Ishyant too hope you like it

 **Chapter-3**

At 6:30

Kavi and Jacob joined them . ACP , Charlie and Dr. Salunkein went to stroll out .

Reena- Now I should leave to go to make food for us

Tarika- Wait we will come to help you

And all girls were about to leave

Jacob- Purvi you have learned to make food

Purvi- No

Jacob- Than why are you going

Purvi- At least I know how to cut vegetables now shut up

Jacob (doing drama)- My poor brother he have to cook food

Kavin- Jacob stop it don't tease her it was my decision

Jacob- Okay okay cool down i was just joking

Purvi- You are always joking . Why don't you become a real joker

Saying this she went from their to kitchen

Abhi- Really Kavin you cook food at home

Kavin- Yes

Daya- Abhijeet I can see we have a bad future waiting

Vivek- Yes Sir I can already feel it

Jacob- Why bad future

Abhi- You don't know now they all will say see Kavin he loves Purvi so much

Daya (completing Abhi's line) - He even cooks food for her

Vivek - Sir at least you have 2 weeks for this but for me it will start today only

Freddy- And I am suffering from years

Pankaj- And I am out of this for a long time . But I think Nikhil will soon be into it

Jacob- No Leah is not that type of girl . Most of us got their girls except Pankaj and Dushyant

Pankaj (hurriedly) - No not Dushyant sir . I think he likes Ishita

All boys- Ooooooooooooooooo...

Dushyant- No its not like that . And Who told you that I like Ishita

Pankaj- Sir I have eyes and I can see

Dushyant- We thought you don't have eyes like you don't have brain

All laughed at this .

Kavin- OK Pankaj now tell us why you said that

Pankaj- Today when we were returning from beach Ishita was about to fall and Dushyant sir saved her and they were looking into each other's eyes and were like that for 10 minutes . And in case of Shreya and Daya sir and Vivek and Tasha this was the first sign that they are in love. So I thought

Dushyant- Pankaj stop using your brain for silly works

Kavin- Dushyant Pankaj is right

Jacob- Yes Kavin is really experienced in this lost in each-other's eyes matter .

Kavin- Like you are not .

Purvi was coming out of kitchen to fetch for some aprons and heard their entire conversation and went back to kitchen and told the girls all the thing .

Tasha- I will not leave him . How dare he?

Tarika- Yes what they think of themselves

Shreya- I will not talk to him today

Purvi- Stop stop stop . You just ignore them today they will come on line .

Tasha , Tarika , Shreya- Ok

Purvi- And what you thought about second thing

Ishita- What second thing

Tarika (teasingly)- The cute eye-lock matter

Ishita- Stop it its nothing like that

Tasha- Really

Shreya- Ishu think about it

Just then Sam and others arrived . Boys arranged bonfire and a table and some benches around bonfire .They all sat for dinner .

Pankaj- WOW all Indian dishes

Freddy- And my favorite 'suji ka halwa'

Reena- Ok now lets have dinner

They all sat and started having dear

Charlie- Its really very tasty

ACP- Yes its nice to have Indian food so much far away from home

They ate food and then were having their sweet dish

Dr. Salunkein- Dinner was really amazing specially this 'suji ka halwa' . Who made it ?

Reena- First all of you tell how is it

All- Its very very tasty

Tasha- It is made by

Shreya- The Great

Tarika- One and only

Ishita- Purvi

Kavin- Really

Purvi- Yes but they all instructed me how to make it and the real credit goes to them

Shreya- It was all your effort

Abhi- I know Tarika Ji makes very good suji halwa

Dr. Salunkein- Look he started here also

Tarika- Ishita you know that I don't know how to make suji halwa

And all gigled at this .

Tasha- Kavin sir In India when a married girl makes food for the first time for her in law's house she is given a present by her husband and in laws

Kavin- Ok I have something . I will be back in a second .

Saying this he ran to the house .

Jacob- I will come in a minute .

And he also ran into the house . After a minute Kavin returned and handed her something

Purvi- OMG its very beautiful

Kavin- It belonged to my grandmother . She gifted it to my mother who wanted that my wife should get it .

Ishita- Show us what it is

She showed it to everyone . It was a heart shaped silver necklace with a wolf made inside the heart .

Tarika- Really beautiful

Jacob also returned and handed a handmade bracelet with a wolf attached to it (like he gifted to Renesmee in breaking down 2)

Purvi- Thanks Jacob

Abhi- Hey I noticed one thing the necklace Kavin gifted Purvi and the bracelet Jacob gifted Purvi both are related to wolves . Is your culture have some significance of wolves

Charlie- Yes the locals believe that people of their tribe ie. Quileute tribe descended from wolves

Dushyant- Woles ... real wolves

Sam- Yes wolves

Daya- Do you really believe that

Leah- No its just a old belief

Seth (to Quil in low voice)- They don't know we are the wolves

Quil (in same voice)- Yes (a little bit louder) ha ha ha

And all eyes turned to him

Jacob- What's their to laugh

Quil- I I I...

Seth- He told me a stupid joke

Jacob- What joke

Quil- I i i...

Seth- Tell them

Quil- How to say

Claire (cutely) - Quil you speak with your mouth

Everybody laughed at this .

Quil- I know that Claire . I said when will Leah marry

Seth- so he can marry

Quil- Not me so that you can marry . My marriage has approximately 15 years

Pankaj- Why 15 years?

Quil (unintensionally)- Because Claire can only marry when she is more than 18

Freddy- Why you want Claire to turn 18 and that will be after 15 years and 5 years for her studies

Quil (hurriedly) - So that she can marry with me

ACP- What you are going to marry Claire she is 16 years younger than you

Quil- No who said that

ACP- You only

Quil- (fumbling for words ) I mean we will marry whoever we want to on same day . When she was three she asked me a promise that we will marry on same day

ACP- Oh . Why are you sweating .

Quil- Just that I felt like a criminal and you are interrogating me

And all bursted out laughing . Then all called off the night .

CID team left for hotel and others to their respective houses .

ACP- So the room arrangement is in following way . I and Salunkein in one room , girls in 2nd and boys in 3rd room

Vivek- But Sir I and Tasha were in same room

ACP- Tasha asked this so

Vivek- OK Sir

And they all left for their rooms .

In Boy's Room:-

Vivek was sitting sadly

Freddy- Vivek what happened why are you sad ?

Abhi- You don't know the reason Freddy

Pankaj- Sir no one know the reason

Nikhil- Pankaj except you and Freddy sir all know the reason

Daya- Nikhil Pankaj is exception to all things

Pankaj (pouting) - What do you mean Daya sir

Abhi- He means that you are exception to things related to love and marriage . Right Daya .

Freddy- But Sir Dushyant sir is also an exception to these things related with love and marriage

Pankaj- Freddy sir I told you Dushyant sir loves Ishita

Dushyant (angrily)- Shut up Pankaj . I told you I don't love her .

And he went from their to balcony .

Dushyant pov- Is it true I love her . No no no Dushyant ... but if it is love . I should ask someone but who ? ...Kavin . Yes he is the right person . I will talk to him tomorrow .

And he went inside and all the girls sleep .

In girl''s room:-

All of them got fresh and changed and were talking .

Ishita pov- Do I love him . He is cute and good natured but how can I find that I love him or not

She came out of trance on hearing the door close forcefully

Ishita- What happened

Shreya- Tasha just got up all of sudden and went to washroom

Ishita- I think she is not well . Whole day she was feeling uneasy and was tired a lot .

Tasha came out

Tarika- Tasha come here and sit and Ishita will you pass my medical kit from their

Tasha sat down and Ishita brought that medical kit and Tarika started checking Tasha and suddenly she got up

Tarika- OMG

Shreya- What happened Tarika

Tarika (hugged ishita and shreya) - She is pregnant

And then the three of them hugged Tasha and congratulated her

Ishita- I should go and tell Vivek

Tasha- No I will tell him tomorrow my self

Tarika- Okay but tell him fast . And now take rest

Tasha- As you say Doc

And they all laughed and slept

In a room :-

A person (P) tried to enter quietly to not wake the sleeping person (SP)

SP- Came back

P- You were awake

SP- Just waiting for you . Enjoyed your run

P- Yes it has been a time when I ran like this as a wolf

SP- Yes

P- Now sleep I will change and come

SP- No you change and come than we will talk and sleep

P- As you say

The person changed and came and the both talked for sometime then slept .

 **Next day** at La Push

Charlie reached with CID team and found Kavi already present their . They sat down their on sand and started discussion keeping an eye on the surrounding that no one is around them or listening to them

Charlie- Okay now we will now go inside and we have to stay together as the forest is really really dangerous

Abhi- Dangerous How?

Charlie- Many tourist who visit here have seen packs of wolves whose height is almost equal to humans

Kavi glanced at each other

Dr. Salunkein- How is that possible ?

Charlie- No one knows that . But their are many sightings and we have also found some prints of paws which proves the sightings .

And they went into the forest .

 **A/n:-**

 **All type of reviews are invited and if you give a negative review then please do tell me what you found wrong in it**


End file.
